


The end of all things

by chronice



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon, like goes into twenty years in the future canon, rated M for Mildly Spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronice/pseuds/chronice
Summary: “In these upcoming years, this corrupt system we’re bound to, crests, sacrifice, all of it—” she paused, then continued, “everythingwill change. I swear it,” Edelgard managed, her voice thick and resolute.Her wife merely squeezed her palm. “Not everything,” she simply said, hands cradling Edelgard’s face. A kiss to her forehead. “The way I feel will remain the same,” her lips mumbled against her skin. A kiss to her brow. “Always.”Words can be powerful, sometimes.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	The end of all things

Edelgard huffed, watching Byleth prepare for her departure. “Must you?” she asked, lying on the side of the bed Byleth usually laid.

“I must,” Byleth replied, flattening her tunic in the mirror. “Hubert said he found their stronghold. He asked for me and Ferdinand to accompany him to confirm it.” It’s rumored to be called Shambhala, Edelgard knows.

“I still do not understand why I’m not allowed to come with,” Edelgard complained, rolling on her side and burying her face into Byleth’s pillow, smelling the scent that lingered there. “Me. The emperor,” she pressed on, her voice muffled.

“That’s exactly why,” her wife reasoned, finally turning to Edelgard, face serious. She wonders how Byleth managed to catch her words, but the thought is quickly thrown away when Byleth interrupted with, “I imagine the public won’t be very… comforted at the fact that their emperor suddenly became off the radar for a significant amount of time.”

One of the consequences of starting a silent war, Edelgard realizes. “You are… right, again, my love,” she gave in, sitting up, pulling up the blanket that failed to cover her bare chest. “I will miss you.” She has absolute assurance that Byleth will come back home safe, of that, she had no doubt.

“As will I,” Byleth said, smiling as she came over to where Edelgard sat, patting her head. Edelgard pushes against her hand, comforted by its warmth. “You should know,” Byleth spoke again, stopping her hand’s action to sit beside Edelgard on their bed, continuing, “the territory of Hrym is fairly far, but whether it be nearer or farther, I’ll always be,” she points at Edelgard’s heart, “here.”

Byleth looks around, and Edelgard is faintly alarmed when Byleth gasps, jumping off the bed and running to grab something from the corner of their bedchamber. She comes back to the bed eagerly, and Edelgard is… embarrassed when she sees what she has in her hands.

“You also have… Beargamot!” Byleth exclaimed happily, and Edelgard feels her pulse quicken. She supposedly told Byleth the nickname she gave the bear on a drunken night, Byleth claimed, and hearing Byleth herself say the name again—Edelgard’s cheeks are suddenly unbearably hot.

“Let it be known that I regret telling you about that,” Edelgard grimaced.

Byleth seemed somewhat content, though. “I think it’s cute.”

Edelgard just hums, coming onto Byleth to bury her face in her chest. She feels Byleth smile against her head, rough-padded fingers in her hair, and it makes her grin as well.

“I am always yours, El,” Byleth whispered into her hair, and Edelgard sunk.

* * *

“Happy birthday, El,” Byleth spoke seductively, raising her head from between Edelgard’s legs, and Edelgard chokes when she sees her arousal glistening on Byleth’s lips. She wants to look away, but she _can’t_ , the sight drawing her in more.

“Um… thank you, Byleth. I must admit… I didn’t actually think you’d fulfill my… _fantasy,_ ” she winces at the final word, and additionally, her next movement.

Byleth smirks, laying beside Edelgard. “I think you mean ‘my teacher,’” she mocked, and Edelgard punches her shoulder, albeit lightly.

“Ugh, please, don’t tease me. Not after I just…”

“Sorry,” Byleth apologized. “You know I’d do anything to make you happy, El.”

Edelgard purrs contently at that, fluttering her eyes shut, and when she forces them open once more, Byleth is staring at her with a gaze so intense it makes her shiver. “Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked.

“Oh,” Byleth’s eyes widen, then shifts to place her thumb against the corner of one of Edelgard’s eyes. “It’s just… you have crow’s feet, I think.”

“ _What?!_ ” Edelgard yelped, rising from her spot of the bed. She’s only _twenty-five_. How could she—

“Settle,” Byleth said calmly, and Edelgard does not know how or why, but the subdued tone in her voice is enough to soothe her. Byleth kisses her cheek. “You look cute.”

Edelgard lets out a puff of breath. “I’m… getting older,” she said aloud, looking toward Byleth. “You’re getting older.”

“I am,” Byleth verified. “Doesn’t feel like it, though.” Edelgard must have done some questionable facial expression, for next Byleth said, “I think it’s just, seeing you— _being_ with you, it’s enough to make me feel as young as I was the day we got married… if that makes any sense.”

It… could. “You’ll have to teach me someday how you do it,” Edelgard noted, placing her head against where Byleth’s heart laid, then shook her head when she realized her word choice. She just hears—feels Byleth’s laugh against her, and it was all she needed to laugh along with her.

* * *

Those who slither in the dark are gone. Perished, as Hubert stated, and Edelgard felt at ease with the utter announcement. She holds her wife’s hand, looking at her cerulean eyes. “In these upcoming years, this corrupt system we’re bound to, crests, sacrifice, all of it—” she paused, then continued, “ _everything_ will change. I swear it,” Edelgard managed, her voice thick and resolute.

Her wife merely squeezed her palm. “Not everything,” she simply said, hands cradling Edelgard’s face. A kiss to her forehead. “The way I feel will remain the same,” her lips mumbled against her skin. A kiss to her brow. “Always.”

“That was not what I…” Edelgard began, confused, but when she sees Byleth look at her so earnestly, so freely with a wide beam on her face, she’s slightly flustered; it almost makes her regret falling in love with the woman that could so candidly, now, express her emotions.

Almost.

* * *

Nearly a score years after those who slither in the dark are eradicated, Edelgard abdicates.

She and Byleth are happy, Byleth in particular so, that she bridal carries Edelgard to their cabin, and Edelgard is ever more grateful for the fact that her wife had managed to keep her body in check at the age of forty-seven, effortlessly bringing her to their grand bedroom. They kiss as if they were reliving their wedding day, eagerly and passionately, without a care in the world, simply happy in each other’s presence. She feels Byleth’s knees buckle when she hits the edge of their bed, and she giggles when Byleth’s grip on her body falters.

“Your age is showing, Byleth.”

“It doesn’t matter if I can still make you scream my name.”

“Oh?” Edelgard challenged, and she gulps when Byleth’s hand snakes to grip her backside. “W-Well… prove it to me then.” She wished she had a clever response to counter all the frank and sweet statements Byleth had said so many times over the years, but all that came of her mouth next was, “Lay us down and make love to me.”

“Yes, my em—” Byleth stopped, then repeated, “yes, my… heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSWIfX_MNCY).


End file.
